1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for packaging light emitting diodes and a light emitting module employing LED packages made by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
During packaging process of the LEDs, a plurality of elements, such as LED dies, electrodes, encapsulations and so on, are mounted on a substrate which has a large estate area beforehand. As such, how to assemble the numerous elements together with high speed and low cost is an important research and development (R&D) subject.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an LED packaging method capable of effectively achieve the above prospect.